Heart Pain
by Emo respect and love
Summary: Slight cussing and nudity, Danny just met Sam a few weeks ago and she's been sneaking out to see him.


Author note: Okay I'm sorry I haven't been on, but I've been grounded since april, and i still am. I'm about to tell you how and why in this story. It's just a oneshot. But this last few weeks were absolutely wonderful until yesterday, my world came tumbling down, I ended up crying for 2 and 1/2 hours. I know in the description i said sex, but its just about there, not exactly sex.

A raven haired girl was sitting in her room on a sunday night. She had just texted everyone of her friends night. The night before she had snuck out of the house. She had cuddled, with a guy she had just known for, two days. She had scared her mother, father and friend with how happy she was. Now lets get back to the real story. This girl was a goth. She was currently wearing a polar bear, black, pink, and yellow/ white pajama pants. With a dark blue spaghetti strap top. Her hair was all the way put up in a pony tail. This girl was named Sam. Sam was getting ready for bed. That's when her phone vibrated. She picked up her black phone, sliding it open. She looked at who had texted her at about ten at night. To her surprise it was her friend/ secret crush Danny. Opening the text she read : 'Are u coming tonight'

Earlier she had promised, her friend that she wouldn't go, but instead of keeping that promise she replied: ' yes, I'm coming tonight'

He replied: 'cool'

Before she could even reply back he sent her a text saying ' oh yah, get hyper'

'really hyper'

'really, really fuckin hyper'

'i'll bring two dollars, and you can too, so we can both get monster' (note: I don't own monster)

Sam replied: 'Okay, I will.'

He then sent: ' oh yah bring paper, and ill bring the fire wood'

'also bring that blanket'

Sam replied: ' okay, ill see you there, were meeting at the same place as last night, right'

he replied: 'yah'

'remember get fucking hyper'

She replied: 'okay, see you then'

She got out of her pajama pants and put on her dark, flared jeans. They were slightly ripped, but that was okay. She found her miniature mirror out lined in red and looked at her hair. She then took it down, brushed it a little and put it back up into a full pony tail. She then found her red and black 'bite me' bracelet, she put it on her wrist. Next she put on lightly pink lip gloss, then afterwards a lotion that would make her smell like strawberries. She waited in her room, until she heard her parents go to sleep. Thats when she crept out her room, and carried her shoes down the stairs. She grabbed her backpack with the blanket, lighter, and money in it and left. She got out the back door and gate. Without getting caught.

Walking down the street, she passed at least six cars and known of them cared that she was out past curfew. She slipped on her shoes, then her black, fuzzy, warm sweater. Running across the main rode and busy street, before another car came, she made it to her friend's house, were they met the night before. Everyone knows her friends real name, but instead everyone calls her desire. Desire was Sam's best friend. When Sam got to the top of a small hill Desire lived on, she noticed the sprinklers were on. Dodging them carefully she made it past them and noticed Danny wasn't there yet. So she texted him: ' where are you'

'Im eight minutes away'

'Where are you exactly' she replied

'the park, just stay where you are, ill be there soon'

'okay'

She waited by Desire's house and soon, she saw Danny coming. He was flashing his flashlight, as a signal. She knew it was him and waved hi.

'Hey' she said

'hi' he said.

...

They were about a few minutes from there usual spot when, Sam felt her phone vibrate. She lifted it out of her pocket and stopped walking when she saw who was calling , her father. Danny turned around and asked "What's wrong"

"I'm busted, my sister probably checked my door, noticed it was unlocked, and told my parents"

" Are you going home"

" You know what, no I'm not because I want to have some fun. I just won't pick up"

" cool"

They climbed down into their, place. Pulling out their litters they tried lighting the grass, because Sam had forgot the paper, and Danny the firewood. When nothing would light, Sam pulled out the blanket, and they cuddled together against the rock. Not to close though. Sam had taken the battery out of her phone.

"This blanket isn't as warm as I thought it would be"

" Yeah, I know, I thought it would be"

"What do you want to do now" he asked

"We could play, truth or dare"

"No, we tried that last night, it was awkward and kind of boring"

" Yeah"

"We could play 'Are you nervous'" he said

"Okay you go first"

...

His hand and was under her jeans and her hand was under his. It was his turn and he slid his hand a little lower and she squeaked. Then they both said they were nervous and stopped playing.

Sam got a bunch of text and calls from her parents. They had even texted Danny, and so did Desire. Danny had lied to Desire about Sam was.

...

1:40 am

"Do you like me" Sam asked

"Yes"

"Just as a friend though huh"

No, more then a friend"

" I like you more then a friend to."

Their was silence, before they cuddled even more, this time much closer. " Do you want to be my boyfriend"

"Yes" Danny replied

"So you want to try playing truth or dare again"

" Sure" She replied

"Truth or Dare, Danny"

"Either"

"You could kiss me"

"Uhh, I don't know how, could you show me"

She grabbed his face and turned it around so he could kiss her. " Okay so that was like you just licked my nose"

"Oh sorry" She turned away and blushed.

" Okay, so truth or dare, Sam"

" I dare you to take off your bra and shirt"

Sam took off her shirt and shivered, then she took off her bra and cuddled even closer to Danny, she was almost on his lap. It was so warm. He then took off his shirt and cuddled closer to her.

...

They had left there spot and walked back to his house. " Can you walk me home, I got so lost last time."

" I can walk you to a familiar area"

"Okay"

...

They walked back to a familiar spot that Sam knew. She was about to walk off when, she looked back and said "Hug"

"Yeah"

They were in a warm, tender hug. When then kissed, just a peck. Then hugged again and Sam whispered " I don't want to let go"

Danny whispered back " I don't either"

They let go and went there separate ways.

...

2 weeks later:

Sam was at school it was friday and she was still grounded, but that didn't matter, because when summer started she would get to see Danny again.

She still had her phone and decided to text him.

'hey 3' ( its suppose to be a heart)

She waited then felt her phone vibrate.

'who is this' was the reply

Just incase it was his mom she replied 'A friend of Danny's'

'Well this is his girlfriend Taylor'

Sam dropped her phone on the floor and slide down against the lockers, then started to cry.

...

2 hours and 1/2 later

Sam had told her parents that her and Desire had to study for english. The door bell rang and She went down stairs and answered the door. Desire was there. Sam didn't look like she had been crying, but she had been. Desire come in and looked at her best friend. "Are you okay"

"No"

Desire gave her a hug, and Sam started to cry again.

" Did you cry" Desire asked.

"Yeah, for two and a half hours"

"He doesn't deserve you, you deserve better then him"

" I think I was in love with him"

Tears slipped out of her eyes as she cried some more.

...

The next morning.

Sam woke up with blood shot eyes from crying and getting no sleep. She had cried a little more in the morning. She took a shower and then as she was thinking, she thought of everything that happened, how she felt. So, she decided to text him, saying this:

'You know when I first met you, you didn't seem like the type of person to do this. So what changed? If you didn't like me, then why you say yes to when i asked " If you wanted to be my boyfriend" Why did you tell me you liked me?Another thing, if me sneaking out to see you, told you absolutely nothing, then I guess your not as smart as I thought you were. If you didn't like me I wouldn't be mad, upset sure, but we could of still been friends. Now we can't, because how am I suppose to trust anything you tell me. I hope you realized that you just ruined everything/ anything we had together.'

She never knew if he read it, or just deleted it, but he never replied to her.

Author note: This actually happen to me and I did cry for hours on end, he really was the biggest jerk I ever met. Thats what I told him. He made me feel that way, so I told him how I felt and thought. He literary didn't text me back. I'm okay now though, my friends made me feel better, but I still do have feelings for him and I don't know why.


End file.
